


Lesbianism Can Really Spice Up A Situation

by disabledsapphic



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disabledsapphic/pseuds/disabledsapphic
Summary: Some Trixya smut based on the closet sex in Trixie's latest twitch stream
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lesbianism Can Really Spice Up A Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominatrixya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominatrixya/gifts).



> My first Trixya fic! Yay. Please leave comments I thrive on validation lmao. Thank you so much to @dominatrixya for giving me the courage to actually post this instead of leaving to dot on my phone

Trixie sighed heavily, using the movement to press her breasts firmly against Katya's arm. She heard Kat's breath hitch in the middle of her sentence and felt herself smirk slightly before a hand gripped the soft flesh of her thigh, nails digging in slightly in warning. The twinge of pain made her jolt with want however her girlfriend continued her conversation with Jasmine, seemingly completely unfazed. 

The club blared around them as Katya continued to ignore her, the thumb gently stroking at her leg the only attention that her partner deigned to give her. And she continued to pay no attention to her for what seemed like hours, leaving Trixie squirming at Katya's side, leaving occasional butterfly kisses to her shoulder in a desperate attempt to divert her attention from her conversation. 

After Trixie had finished her drink and was still sat at Katya's side without a word she felt her frustration reach boiling point. She stood abruptly and muttered an excuse brusquely before stalking off towards the toilets. Splashing water on her face she felt a flash of guilt at acting like a brat but they had been there for ages and Katya had barely said two words to her the entire night! All she could think about was Katya, her hands, her mouth, anything. She needed to be touched, to be sucked and bitten and loved. 

She left the bathroom to go outside for a bit, thinking some fresh air would clear her head but as she passed the front of the club she was grabbed by the wrist and tugged into the coat closet at the entrance of the building. Her jaw was grasped firmly and her head tugged to meet Katya's blue eyes. 

"What?" Trixie said disconcertedly and looked around to surmise her surroundings in the cramped wardrobe. Katya tightened her grip on her and moved to press her lips against the side of her neck, running her tongue up to the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. Trixie moaned softly and sank into her. 

"You're so impatient, such a fucking minx, rubbing your thighs together like a bitch in heat," Katya whispered into her ear. Trixie felt each brush of her girlfriends lips against her ear lobe like a physical rub to her clit and clenched her legs, worried that her wetness may run down her thighs. "You couldn't even wait for me to finish talking to my friends before revealing yourself for the brat you are, what will people think?"

"You were ignoring me," Trixie whined, jutting her lip out slightly and leaning her weight against her girlfriend. Katya wrapped an arm around Trixie's waist to hold her up and leaned them both against the wall of the closet.  
"You're not really doing much to change that impression babygirl," Katya laughed, kissing her temple. "Now I need you to stay very quiet, do you understand me? Or I will stop and walk out of this closet and leave you to stew in your own juices for even longer." 

"I understand, I understand Kat now please, please," Trixie whimpered.  
"Please what, baby?"  
"Please touch me, I need you so much," Trixie was almost in tears at this point, her hands moving to Katya's face, to her shoulders, to around her waist, completely unable to keep still. 

Katya dropped to her knees before her, looking up into her eyes as she lifted Trixie's skirt above her waist and sucked her thigh into her mouth, nibbing at her soft flesh as she hooked her fingers around the top of her thong. She left little kisses up her hips, circling round Trixie's mons so not to touch her where she needed her the most as she simultaneously tugged her panties down. Katya left hickeys and small nips apon her hips as she finally moved towards the trimmed patch of hair Trixie carefully shaved into the shape of a heart. 

Katya pressed a kiss against her mons before dipping down to lick a stripe through her vulva, the sound that left Trixie, shakey and gutteral, made her slam the heel of one of her hands into her mouth in order to swallow it down while the other latched into Katya's hair. Fuck. Katya hummed a little noise of delight into Trixie's clit that went straight through her and she tried not to groan. She's so good at this, she always has been. Long laps of her tongue against that one spot just above her clit that make her thighs shake and then curling her tongue around her opening in that way that makes her cant her hips against Katya's face in absolute desperation. She was so worked up already that every touch felt like an electric current going through her skin.

Kat pulled back and grinned up at her, lips swollen, lipstick smudged and wetness covering the lower half of her face and Trixie was filled with infinate tenderness. She moved her hand from Katya's hair to stroke her cheek gently. Katya leaned into her hand softly before her expression changed from serene to a smirk and Trixie was reminded of a cat playing with a mouse before eating it.

Katya dived back between Trixie's thighs with viguor and curled her tongue around her clit, encouraging her to ride her face and snaked a hand up to press against her stomach, pressing down to feel the clench of Trixie's muscles clenching under her fingertips. Her hand lifted Trixie's dress further so she could palm at her breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers and making her whimper around her hand. Katya locked eyes with her, showing an intense need that she knows is mirrored in her own. Trixie's movements became jerky and clumsy against Katya's tongue.  
"Kat, fuck I'm gonna come, please," she begged between gasps, tugging on her hair. She felt Katya smirk against her and work her jaw faster. Her hips began to shake and twitch uncontrollably as she pulled her lover tighter to her and she felt herself start to come, legs clenched around Katya's head and biting her lip as hard as she could to stop her from shouting. 

When she finally came down from her high she rubbed her hand across her girlfriend's temple, pulling her up to kiss her softly before she nuzzled into the crook of her neck.  
"There, baby, you think you can behave yourself for the rest of the night now?" Katya asked in a low voice causing Trixie to laugh tiredly against her.  
"I guess," she replied in a mockingly brattish voice and rolled her eyes playfully. "But we really should get out of here before someone comes for their coat." 

Katya laughed and used her phone to fix her makeup before she peered out of the closet and pulled them both out quickly and walked away from the scene of the crime. Trixie quietly greeted Jasmine and Kennedy before she snuggled up with her partner, needing the closeness. Kennedy took one look at her and burst out laughing.  
"What?" she asked, defensively sitting up slightly before realising what was wrong. A large hickey was sat plain on sight for anyone to see on Trixie's thigh, inches below the hem of her minidress. 

"Oh, shit."


End file.
